Est ce qu'il m'aime ?
by Swanchika
Summary: Les fleurs ont leur langage quand on parle d'amour, et Raquesis entend le message qu'elle souhaite recevoir. Traduction de la fiction "Does He Love You", de Mark of the Asphodel.


Disclaimer : Cette fiction est la traduction de "Does He Love You", de Mark of the Asphodel (l'original ici : s/7973057/1/Does_He_Love_You). _Fire Emblem_ et ses personnages appartiennent à Intelligent Systems.

On n'effeuille pas les fleurs de la même façon en France et aux États-Unis. En attendant que j'arrive à trouver assez de fleurs pour pouvoir traduire cette fiction dans notre version (il m'aime un peu, beaucoup, passionnément, à la folie, pas du tout, etc...), on se contentera du jeu à la sauce anglo-saxonne (il m'aime, il ne m'aime pas, etc...).

* * *

_(J'étais une enfant, rien ne m'inquiétait)_

_Il m'aime._

Un pétale blanc s'envola, et la brise l'emmena se poser à la surface de l'eau, où il se laissa flotter.

_Il ne m'aime pas_.

Un autre pétale fut emporté, cette fois-ci sur la pelouse où il luisait comme une perle sur du velours vert.

_Il m'aime._

Ce pétale rejoignit le premier dans l'étang. Ils se collèrent ensemble, une paire de bateaux d'ivoire.

_Il ne m'aime pas_.

Un coup de vent fit voler le quatrième au-delà des haies, hors de sa vue.

_Il m'aime_.

Raquesis embrassa le cinquième et dernier pétale et le laissa tomber dans l'étang, où une carpe dorée sortit la tête pour essayer de l'avaler. Elle sourit à son reflet déformé par les vaguelettes. La rose lui avait encore dit la vérité.

Quand Raquesis effeuillait un souci, une marguerite ou une chrysanthème, elle ne savait jamais quelle serait la réponse. Mais les douces roses blanches de la cour ouest lui disaient toujours sans faillir qu'Eltshan l'aimait. Qu'elles l'ignorent eût été étonnant ; après tout, c'étaient ses fleurs. Il portait toujours une rose blanche sur son pourpoint, juste au-dessus de son cœur. Alors que passaient les saisons, elle ne regardait plus les autres fleurs, les laissant garder leurs capricieux manteaux de pétales, et n'interrogeait plus que les roses blanches. Dans sa tête, les roses blanches étaient indissociables d'Eltshan, jusqu'à ce que leur parfum parle avec sa voix.

Les roses ne cessaient de lui dire qu'Eltshan l'aimait, même après qu'il eut épousé une dame de Lenster qui ne s'intéressait pas aux roses et était nostalgique des fleurs de sa patrie, les campanules, les asters, les anémones sauvages. Raquesis ne savait pas à quoi ressemblaient ces fleurs, mais elle était certaine qu'elles ne valaient pas celles de Nodion. Elle était en tout cas certaine qu'elles ne lui diraient pas la vérité.

Car c'était la vérité ; la fleur qui ornait toujours le pourpoint d'Eltshan était une rose, et non quelque campanule rustique ou frêle anémone. Il dansait toujours avec Raquesis, la prenant dans ses bras et la faisant tourner jusqu'à n'en plus pouvoir, et parfois, il la portait même jusqu'en haut des escaliers. Et Raquesis posait la tête sur son épaule, respirant l'odeur de sa rose, avec l'impression d'être une jeune mariée dans les bras de son époux. A travers ses rideaux de cils noirs, la lumière des chandeliers devenait l'auréole d'un saint, les baignant tous les deux d'un éclat doré. Elle s'était promis de ne jamais épouser un homme qui ne fût aussi parfait que son frère... ce qui signifiait évidemment qu'elle n'épouserait aucun homme qui ne _fût_ Eltshan.

Mais quand vint le moment pour elle de se marier, le monde commença à devenir incontrôlable. Le destin lui arracha Eltshan et les plaça chacun sur une route différente. Ils dansaient maintenant à des rythmes différents, de captures en sauvetages, de complots en révélations, de trahisons en défaites. Raquesis interrogea les roses chaque fois qu'elle en put en trouver en cet été de guerre où elle chevauchait aux côtés de Sigurd, contre son propre frère.

_Est-ce qu'il m'aime toujours ? Même maintenant ?_

Elle eut sa réponse lorsqu'ils furent enfin réunis, d'une façon que ni l'un ni l'autre n'aurait pu anticiper. Quelqu'un avait placé une rose musquée à cinq pétales dans le panier qui contenait la tête d'Eltshan. Il l'avait aimée jusqu'au bout, disait-elle.

_(J'attendais l'amour, et j'étais en retard)_

Sigurd et ses hommes auraient pu la prendre à ce moment et l'enterrer à ses côtés, couronnée de roses et scellée dans l'argile, et elle en aurait été contente. Mais ils ne lui accordèrent pas cela. Ils la laissèrent dans la lumière, dans l'air, et elle se sentait comme un poisson tiré de son étang. Elle ne pouvait ni voir ni respirer, et encore moins continuer à chevaucher...

– R'montez en selle, lui dit un des mercenaires lorsqu'il la trouva assise contre un arbre, en train d'espérer que son écorce pousserait autour d'elle et l'engloutirait. Le meurtre d'votre frère était une chose horrible, on l'sent tous, mais c'n'est pas en allant d'l'avant comme ça qu'vous allez aider. En tout cas, c'est sans doute pas c'qu'Eltshan aurait voulu voir.

– Laissez-moi tranquille, ordonna-t-elle.

Beowulf disait être un vieil ami d'Eltshan, mais que ce fût vrai ou non, Raquesis s'irritait de le voir ainsi prétendre savoir ce que pouvait ressentir sa petite sœur.

– Comme vous voulez, dit-il, et il partit.

Il avait à peine fait quelques pas qu'elle l'entendit siffloter l'air de quelque chanson du peuple, comme si rien ne l'atteignait.

– Grossier personnage, marmonna-t-elle, mais elle ne pouvait s'empêcher de le regarder s'éloigner d'un pas confiant.

Elle ne comprenait pas ce qu'il y avait chez lui qui méritait qu'elle le fixât ainsi. Peut-être était-il différent. Il n'était pas comme Eltshan, pas non plus comme le prince Cuan et le seigneur Sigurd, les nobles amis d'Eltshan. Il était juste _différent_, décréta-t-elle.

Et si irritant qu'il fût, elle ne pouvait nier qu'il lui faisait un certain effet.

– T'nez, princesse. Votre préférée.

Elle leva les yeux vers le cadeau que Beowulf était venu lui apporter : c'était une rose sauvage, au cœur débordant de pollen doré. Ses pétales étaient d'un blanc éclatant, avec à peine une trace de couleur à la base.

– Merci, dit-elle, et elle le laissa l'accrocher dans ses cheveux, s'étonnant de l'habileté de ses grosses mains calleuses.

– J'l'ai trouvée par hasard, expliqua-t-il. C'est rare d'en voir des blanches comme ça, dans la nature.

Pensant comprendre ce que Beowulf voulait dire malgré son fort accent de Conote, Raquesis se prépara à ce qu'il enchaînât avec une comparaison entre ces fleurs sauvages et celles qui avaient grandi protégées par les murs d'un château. Mais il ne dit rien, et ses yeux bruns paraissaient presque rêveurs, dépourvus de leur lueur habituelle.

– Quel genre de fleurs poussent à Conote ?

– Hm ? Oh... surtout des joncs, d'la bruyère et du chardon. C'est plein d'abeilles et d'épines, rien qui vous plairait.

– Des joncs, de la bruyère et du chardon, répéta-t-elle, songeuse.

Elle connaissait au moins les chardons, et s'imagina en train d'en interroger un. Il lui faudrait mettre la main dans une coupe d'épines pour arracher chaque pétale un par un...

– Mais l'miel est délicieux, poursuivit-il en repartant. Miel de bruyère, y a rien d'mieux. Une pointe dans du lait...

Raquesis se leva à son tour et pressa le pas pour suivre le son de sa voix, sans vraiment savoir pourquoi. Peut-être était-elle amusée, malgré elle, par ses commentaires terre-à-terre. Ou peut-être était-ce parce qu'il ne l'avait jamais prise en _pitié_... ou peut-être était-ce encore à cause de la façon dont il considérait ceux qui s'abandonnaient à la pitié, fussent-ils des princes ou des princesses. Raquesis marcha dans les pas de Beowulf et recommença à aller de l'avant. Elle n'interrogea pas la rose blanche que le mercenaire avait mise dans ses cheveux. Elle ne demanda pas la permission de l'épouser aux roses ou aux chardons.

Il la porta jusque dans leur chambre avec une poigne qui ne ressemblait en rien à celle d'Eltshan, et elle réalisa alors qu'il l'aidait à enlever sa robe qu'il avait déjà dû la dévêtir maintes fois dans sa tête. Elle rit, écarta les mèches blondes qui la gênaient, et se pardonna d'avoir brisé les promesses faites à son frère.

Pendant un temps, elle fut heureuse de laisser les fleurs être, de laisser les abeilles aller chercher la douceur parmi leurs épines. Dans l'armée de Sigurd, on n'avait pas le temps de s'interroger sur le nombre exact de pétales d'une rose. Au lieu de cela, Raquesis comptait les doigts et les orteils du fils qu'elle avait eu de Beowulf : cinq à chaque main, cinq à chaque pied, cinq comme les roses.

Et elle trouvait cela suffisant, cette vie au jour le jour avec un mari qui l'amusait, jusqu'au jour où Beowulf vint la voir et dit : "Je crois que j't'ai fait du tort."

_Meurs pas ici avec moi. Va à Lenster, avec les enfants._

Elle n'avait pas compris à l'époque, elle ne comprit pas jusqu'à ce que les cieux se déchaînent sur eux à Barhara. Elle avait alors pensé aux fleurs ; il lui fallait quelque chose, n'importe quoi à mettre sur sa tombe. Elle avait improvisé avec quelques fleurs achetées à une marchande, des éclats de couleurs dont elle ne connaissait pas le nom.

Elle arracha un à un les pétales écarlates – un, deux, trois, quatre, _cinq_ – alors que ses lèvres bougeaient en silence. Le vent ne vint pas emporter ses paroles, mais elle les entendit néanmoins dans son cœur.

_Il m'aimait. Il m'aimait._

_(Ne rencontrant que des fantômes)_

Raquesis avait suivi sa dernière requête, et était arrivée à Lenster, où vivaient les fils orphelins du prince Cuan et de son frère.

Elle se considérait comme une femme mûre, à la fois chevalier et princesse, épouse et mère, une femme qui avait passé l'âge des fantaisies enfantines nées de son enfance dans un jardin emmuré. Elle avait gardé cette image d'elle-même jusqu'à ce qu'elle arrive à Lenster et que la veuve d'Eltshan la repousse. Elle n'était pas la bienvenue là-bas, et elle n'avait même pas le droit de prendre dans ses bras son neveu, ce garçon qui ressemblait tant à Eltshan que le simple fait de le voir lui plantait une épine dans le cœur. Perdue en terre étrangère, son mari étant mort et son fils en d'autres mains, Raquesis chercha refuge chez le père vieillissant de Cuan ; à Lenster, elle retrouva ses vieilles habitudes.

_Il m'aime, il ne m'aime pas. Il m'aime, il ne m'aime pas_.

Les asters de Lenster ressemblaient à des marguerites bleues, et fleurissaient à l'automne. Ils avaient tant de pétales que Raquesis ne savait jamais ce qu'ils allaient lui dire, mais elle ne cessait d'essayer. Elle luttait avec les fleurs parce que dans la cour du roi Calf, parmi les jeunes gens qui avaient suivi Cuan, elle avait retrouvé une vieille connaissance, un jeune chevalier dont les cheveux avaient la même couleur que les pétales des asters. Finn n'avait jamais vraiment attiré son attention du temps où ils servaient tous les deux dans l'armée de Sigurd ; elle ne l'avait jamais vraiment considéré autrement que comme une extension de Cuan, suivant son prince comme une ombre. Mais lorsqu'elle le revit à Lenster, elle ressentit un élan de camaraderie qui se transforma rapidement en une toute autre chose.

Cette fois-ci, Raquesis comprenait l'origine de ces sentiments ; elle voyait en Finn un reflet du désespoir dans lequel l'avait plongée la mort d'Eltshan. Mais Finn ne s'asseyait pas sous les arbres en attendant que l'on vînt l'enterrer ; il _agissait,_ exactement comme dans les souvenirs de Raquesis. En avance de cinq minutes pour tout, l'uniforme toujours impeccable, l'élocution soignée. Réservé, prudent, consciencieux. Mais une partie de son cœur avait été blessée et ébranlée, et Raquesis le voyait dans ses yeux. Ces yeux bleus, entourés de cils sombres, en disaient toujours plus long que ses paroles teintées d'un accent pittoresque ; Raquesis avait consacré moult efforts à essayer de les faire parler.

Elle accompagnait Finn dans son devoir de gardien du prince orphelin de Lenster, et le regardait porter le pauvre petit Leaf, le regardait lui parler et jouer avec lui. Malgré la différence de rang qui séparait Finn de son jeune suzerain, Raquesis voyait dans leur relation quelque chose de vraiment adorable, même si elle devait restreindre ses propres pensées pour ne pas se retrouver en train de songer aux autres petits garçons, celui qu'elle avait abandonné et celui que sa belle-sœur éloignait d'elle. Raquesis se força à rester dans le présent, aidant Finn à chercher Leaf lorsque Sa future Majesté allait se cacher dans une armoire, et cessa de penser à Delmud dans la lointaine Tirnanog, et à Aless chez sa belle-sœur.

Finn remplissait le vide laissé par ces pensées. Raquesis commença à attirer plus souvent son regard, à tirer de sa bouche si stricte des phrases qui ne se limitaient pas à "Dame Raquesis", "Pardonnez-moi" et tant d'autres répliques mille fois entendues. Quand ils se mettaient à parler réellement, les mots leurs venaient assez facilement. Ils n'avaient pas à se justifier, à justifier leurs pertes l'un pour l'autre. Ils n'avaient pas à s'expliquer alors qu'ils s'appliquaient à ne prononcer aucun nom interdit.

_Monseigneur Sigurd. Son Altesse Cuan et Dame Ethlin. Beowulf. Eltshan, Eltshan, Eltshan..._

Raquesis ne put faire de Finn un brillant parleur, quelqu'un qui, au temps de la gloire de Nodion, aurait pu faire tourner toutes les têtes par un commentaire intelligent. Il ne savait pas non plus déstabiliser une dame d'une remarque grossière, et d'ailleurs, Raquesis n'aurait pas voulu cela. Elle souhaitait que Finn fût exactement ce qu'il était : fiable et diligent, galant et courtois. Il n'était pas arrivé en ce monde avec une grâce ou un rang particuliers, mais il les avait acquis par l'entraînement ; il avait gagné la dignité d'un chevalier pièce par pièce, et pour cette raison, Raquesis sentait qu'elle ne l'en aimait que davantage.

Elle le conquit bien avant que se fanent les asters. Elle le conquit, et il l'épousa... c'était, après tout, la chose la plus convenable à faire.

_Il m'aime, il ne m'aime pas. Il m'aime, il ne m'aime pas. Il m'aime... il ne m'aime pas_.

Elle écrasa le sixième pétale entre ses doigts. Ces étoiles bleu pâle disaient à Raquesis des choses qu'elle ne voulait pas entendre. Les lis blancs comme neige et les jonquilles dorées lui disaient de même. _Il ne t'aime pas._

Ce n'était pas cela qu'auraient dû dire les fleurs que Finn lui amenait, des fleurs à peine ouvertes et toujours humides de rosée, des fleurs cueillies une par une avant l'aube. Elle savait qu'il y mettait beaucoup de soin, agençant les fleurs dans les vases de sorte de mélanger les petites et les grandes en un splendide éventail. Il n'était pas homme à cueillir hâtivement des fleurs dans les haies pour les offrir à sa dame avec d'indécentes fioritures.

Alors pourquoi cette délicate composition lui amenait-elle un message aussi triste, en ces matins où le soleil faisait étinceler la brume et où Raquesis serrait sa fille nouvelle-née dans ses bras ? Elle décida de ne pas écouter les jonquilles, les lys blancs et les petites étoiles bleues. Elle n'écouterait pas non plus les campanules et les anémones, quand celles-ci fleuriraient à leur tour. Même en ce pays, les roses devaient fleurir au milieu de l'été. A ce moment-là seulement, Raquesis aurait sa confirmation.

_Il m'aime, il ne m'aime pas._..

Raquesis ne sut jamais ce que les roses de Lenster avaient à dire. Lenster chut avant qu'une seule d'entre elles pût éclore, et elle se retrouva de nouveau à la dérive, cette fois-ci avec Finn et la petite Nanna... et le prince Leaf. Quelque part sur la route, entre les ruines fumantes de Lenster et le havre de paix que devait être Alster, Raquesis s'assit sur un talus couvert de trèfles et commença à s'interroger. Où allaient-ils ? Le fils d'Eltshan avait-il survécu ? Son propre fils allait-il toujours bien à Tirnanog ?

Le manque de sommeil embruma son cerveau et fit passer mille pensées dans son cerveau, comme autant de débris charriés par la mer. Tout en regardant son mari suivre le prince Leaf, Raquesis arracha un trèfle presque sans y penser. Elle commença à arracher chaque feuille une par une – _il m'aime, il ne m'aime pas, il m'aime._

Le prince Leaf montra quelque chose dans le tapis vert ; Raquesis pouvait entendre sa petite voix déborder d'excitation.

_Il m'aime, il ne m'aime pas. Il m'aime. Je me demande à quoi ressemble Delmud maintenant ? Il avait l'âge de Leaf quand je l'ai vu pour la dernière fois. Il m'aime, il ne m'aime pas, il m'aime..._

Elle avait effeuillé cinq ou six trèfles lorsque Finn revint avec une petite chose au creux de sa paume.

– Le prince Leaf a trouvé ceci et voudrait vous le donner. On dit que c'est un porte-bonheur.

C'était un autre trèfle, avec quatre feuilles au lieu de trois.

– Comme c'est gentil...

Quatre feuilles. Si Raquesis effeuillait ce trèfle porte-bonheur, elle savait comment cela se terminerait. Elle glissa finalement la petite plante entre les pages de son tome de feu. Pourquoi ces petits présages la troublaient-ils autant ? Pourquoi, alors que _tout_ leur avait été arraché, s'irritait-elle de ne plus pouvoir mener son petit jeu avec les pétales de rose en étant certaine de la réponse ?

– Finn, je crois que nous nous sommes assez reposés. Nous devons partir.

Partir vers Alster, où Finn, Nanna et elle s'installèrent dans une vie tournant toute entière autour du petit prince. Leaf était un enfant adorable, intelligent et curieux, et il voulait l'appeler "mère" parce qu'il se sentait mis à l'écart quand Raquesis s'occupait de Nanna. Elle le laissa faire.

– Cela ne fait de mal à personne, Finn. Je n'essaye pas de remplacer sa mère.

Pas plus qu'elle n'essayait de se servir de Leaf pour remplacer les autres petits garçons. Quand elle le regardait dans les yeux – grands et bruns, ils avaient la couleur mais pas la forme de ceux de Cuan –, elle n'y voyait pas les yeux bruns dorés de son neveu. Elle ne voyait pas les yeux noisette de Delmud, reflet de ceux de Beowulf. En tout cas, pas souvent.

Plus Leaf grandissait, et plus Raquesis avait du mal à ignorer la petite voix insistante qui lui disait que Delmud avait besoin de sa mère, qu'elle ne devrait pas le laisser grandir sans lui tandis qu'elle vivait dans un certain confort en Alster, avec sa nouvelle famille. Elle aurait pu faire taire cette voix, s'il n'y avait eu en son cœur un _autre_ murmure qui se faisait de plus en plus fort chaque mois.

_Il ne t'aime pas. Pas comme il le devrait._

Au début, elle avait interprété la froideur de Finn à son égard comme un symptôme de deuil, de choc, attitude naturelle pour qui avait perdu son foyer, son suzerain, son statut, et tant de camarades. Elle ne connaissait que trop bien cette peine, et s'attendaient à ce qu'ils la surmontent. La vie en Alster semblait assez stable, nombre de patriotes de Lenster avaient survécu et y formaient une sorte de cour déracinée, et bien sûr, ils avaient les enfants.

Finn ne surmonta pas la peine. Il continua d'_avancer_, il continua d'être réservé, soigné, consciencieux et toujours en avance de cinq minutes partout, mais elle sentait que son cœur était amarré ailleurs. Elle ne trouvait plus aucun réconfort dans leur douleur commune, et elle essaya de l'en tirer par la joie, par la tendresse, par tout ce qu'elle pouvait imaginer comme de l'amour, et à chacune de ces tentatives, elle avait l'impression d'être un oiseau qui s'écrasait contre une vitre. Il répondit par le silence à ses suppliques.

Ses yeux pouvaient parler... mais pas une fois, depuis la chute de Lenster, ils ne l'avaient déshabillée comme Beowulf l'avait dénudée d'un regard. Pas une fois... et en regardant en arrière, Raquesis commençait à se poser des questions. S'était-elle simplement fait des idées durant le dernier automne de Lenster ? Avait-elle mal interprété ses joues rosies et ses cils baissés ?

Elle se souvenait, à présent, de cette existence tolérable avec Beowulf. Oui, tolérable, par rapport à la douleur de vivre si près d'un homme si distant, de dormir à ses côtés en sachant que ce n'était pas pour elle qu'il se levait chaque matin. Si seulement elle pouvait lui fermer son cœur grand ouvert, et accepter un rôle de sœur...

Raquesis entendit résonner dans sa tête le rire de la fillette qui avait rêvé d'épouser son propre frère.

Et pourtant, il ne cessait de lui apporter ses présents fleuris, parce qu'on lui avait appris que c'était ce qu'un homme devait faire pour son épouse. Raquesis arrachait les pétales par poignées et les répandit dans leur lit et dans le baquet. Leaf et Nanna considéraient cela comme un jeu. Et c'en était un, dans un sens que les enfants ne pouvaient comprendre.

_Il ne t'aime pas... et il ne t'a jamais aimée._

Elle savait que le jour où Finn mourrait, peu importe où et quand cela se produirait, ses dernières paroles ne seraient pas pour elles.

_(J'en attends un autre, et toi ?)_

Finn lui avait dit de ne pas partir à la recherche de Delmud, mais il ne semblait pas comprendre qu'il ne lui donnait lui-même aucune raison de rester. Pas quand aucun des arguments qu'il employait pour la convaincre de rester en Alster n'effleurait ce qu'elle voulait entendre de lui. Il avait formulé ses objections à la traversée du désert qu'elle était prête à entreprendre comme un chevalier aurait critiqué la stratégie d'un camarade... pas comme un amant angoissé par la perspective de longs mois passés sans sa bien-aimée.

Elle s'était dit que cette séparation leur ferait du bien, qu'ils auraient ainsi le temps de mettre de l'ordre dans leurs sentiments, et que Finn se mettrait peut-être à la voir comme autre chose qu'un soutien fiable. Elle pouvait compter sur lui pour prendre soin de Nanna en son absence, et elle se disait qu'il serait aussi un bon père pour Delmud. Finn ne s'opposait pas à ses projets parce qu'il détestait le petit garçon, ou parce qu'il ne voulait pas du fils d'un autre homme chez lui.

Mais Raquesis se prenait parfois à souhaiter que Finn lui eût dit cela. Ainsi, elle aurait pu le haïr, arracher l'amour par ses racines tordues et l'extirper de sa psyché. Au lieu de cela, elle le laissa dans l'état où elle était restée pendant des mois interminables, irrémédiablement frustrée et embrouillée.

Les anneaux qui enserraient son cœur n'avaient pas lâché prise dans cet après-midi où des nuages de sable transformaient le soleil en un sinistre disque rouge suspendu au-dessus de Yied. Raquesis fixa le mauvais présage à l'horizon et espéra trouver un abri avant le début de la tempête de sable. Son cheval semblait sentir le danger imminent ; il commença à se cabrer, et elle dut perdre son souffle et son temps à le faire avancer, sabot par sabot.

Distraite par les caprices de sa monture, Raquesis faillit ne pas voir la fleur qui sortait du sable. Elle descendit de cheval pour la ramasser, et la sentit sortir facilement de la terre désolée ; sa tige avait déjà été coupée. Raquesis cligna des yeux. Une rose blanche, tout comme celles qui fleurissaient dans la cour du château de Nodion...

Par habitude, elle saisit un pétale entre le pouce et l'index ; ses lèvres craquelées s'agitaient en une prière silencieuse.

Le pétale s'envola, perdu dans une dure lumière qui céda la place à un éclat rougeâtre tandis que Raquesis s'emparait du second pétale. Une figure voilée émergea de la lueur soudaine, comme si elle jaillissait du sable même. Alors que la jeune femme se rendait compte que l'apparition était à la fois réelle et dangereuse, elle en vit deux autres, qui se rapprochaient des deux côtés. Elle recula, et un coup d'œil circulaire lui fit voir une autre paire d'êtres encapuchonnés.

Ils étaient cinq, des mages noirs dans le désert de Yied. Elle était encerclée. Ses lèvres s'ouvrirent tandis qu'elle s'emparait de son épée, mais aucun son n'en sortit jamais. Entre deux respirations, son monde devint gris et silencieux. Dans la main gauche de la statue qui avait jadis été Raquesis se trouvait une rose parfaitement sculptée. Parfaitement, à l'exception d'un pétale manquant, la marque d'une histoire interrompue, d'une question sans réponse.

**Fin**

* * *

Note de Mark of the Asphodel : Les paroles intercalées viennent de _In Line,_ de Sharon Van Etten (note from Swanchika : ... et ont été grossièrement traduites). Pauvre Raquesis, tout de même. Une frange du fandom la déteste, mais pour ma part, je pense juste qu'elle a horriblement manqué de chance.


End file.
